Marcelines past, The God of Storms and the Vampire Hunter
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Marcelines violent past comes back to haunt her. Death, Chaos, Blood, and Romance will happen. MWAHAHAH!
1. The Vampires violent past

**Hello guys. This is my second story around the AT universe and my first story thats not a crossover. I hope you enjoy this short prologue, but it basically sets the scene for the rest of the story. This story was inspired by the Blade Movie and thoughts of a god of storm. Tornadoes crashing around, rain pounding the cement. ROOOOOOOAR!**

* * *

Its a crisp, moonlit night. The leaves are beginning to change in Ooo and a human family that survived the nuclear blast, is seen enjoying the cloudless night, looking up at the stars near their home. In the distance is the Candy Kingdom and the bright lights of the kingdom can be seen miles away. Laughter echoes from the family as the little boy of 5, is being tickled by the father and big sister.

Watching the family is a pair of blood red eyes. Creeping out of the brush is a vampire girl, no more then 18 when she was turned. Licking her lips, she stalks the mother of the children, whom is taking a trip to the outhouse bathroom. With a swift strike, a chilling scream is heard, as the vampire girl takes her first meal of the night.

Alert, the father takes out his machete and looks around the camp. He walks away from the kids leaving them together with a knife, looking for his wife. "MARIAN!" He yells. "MARIAN, where are you?!" He disappears into the brush.

The blood red eyes, appear again near the children. With a quick movement, the vampire girl devours the daughter with a devious smirk, and turns her attention to the older son who takes the knife. Covering his young brother, he slashes at the vampire girl who dodges and cuts the outer thigh of the son, who kneels. Biting into his neck, the older son goes down as nothing but a lifeless husk. Grinning at the younger son, the vampire raises her hand and slashes across the young boy, leaving a scar from his right eye down to his left hip.

The young boy screams in pain as the father rushes out of the brush and tackle the vampire. "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY YOUNGER SON!" He growls at the vampire as the vampire begins to claw at the fathers face. "Run Joshua run!" The vampire digs her fangs into the fathers jugular, blood flowing all over the ground, coating the family's precious blanket. The young boy with tears in his eyes, collapses at his fathers side as the Vampire walks over to him. Lightning is seen in the distance as the young boy is struck. In a flurry of ash, the young boy disappears and the vampire flies off.

* * *

A few miles away, a young boy is seen in a forest ignored as he falls onto the leaf filled with his fecal matter. He cries and cries until a pair of magical dog's pick him up and take him home...

* * *

**Please, read and review. I am going to continue regardless, even if I dont get really any good well reviews. :) I want to finish this.**

**Thank you! I might make this rated M if I need to. Please let me know if I need to. Thanks :)**


	2. The Gods Will

**Ok I posted the next chapter to this story due to new devolpments tonight. I shall be staying up tonight and finished up the Blade movies AND watching Expendable's 2. :D Cant wait!**

**Please review, and I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Twenty Years Later~~~~~~~

The Candy Kingdom is bustling with activity. Dealers at the corner selling drugs to the pitiful candy children, prostitutes doing their work in the alley ways away from the prying eyes of the banana guards. A candy cane man, seen in a alley way across from a barber shop, is being beaten by gumdrop thugs. They spit on him after awhile and walk away after uttering, "Pay your protection next time punk". The candy cane man limps to his barbershop, and cries in the corner.

Further up the street, the candy castles front doors are shut, and chatter can be heard. It is a meeting of all the royalty of Ooo. Lumpy space princess, and Marceline are all here to discuss things. Marceline sits to the right of Princess Bubblegum. Behind Marceline, in the corner, is her boyfriend, Finn. Tall, muscular, and quiet, Finn just waits for the boring meeting to end. His white hat is seen sewn onto his black jean jacket, and he wears cargo pants. His demonic sword is next to him.

"If I can have everyone's attention, we can get this meeting over with. Marceline, you called this meeting correct?" Marceline stands up and nods. "As you know, I am a vampire. I am the Queen of the vampires, and I cant do anything for my people. We are being hunted as we speak, though we seem to have drove back the main army, but there is a elite group of soldiers who continue to hunt us. We don't know their leader yet, but I fear he will come out of hiding soon enough. The reason I called this meeting is because we need to fight back against these monsters!" Marceline slams her fist down on the table hard, cracking it, as Finn lays his hand on her shoulder to calm her. Turning her head slightly, she plants a kiss on his lips with a smile. "Thanks Finn." Finn nods and returns to his corner.

"Why should we lumpin' save you? You stole like our human Finn from us! We deserved him! Not you... you vampire!" Marceline rolls her eyes at the insult from the Lumpy space princess and ignores her comment. A loud roar of a train can be heard, as the windows of the halls begin to shake. Just as it starts, it ends and the doors open to reveal five armored soldiers of humanoid stature. Growling, Marceline eyes the five soldiers. The five soldiers stroll in, with their shield's and spears on their back. Their shield bears a light blue lightning bolt emblem, and is made of silver. Two long spikes protrude from each end of the long tall shield. Their spears are made of hollow silver, with garlic soaked tips. A sword on each of their hilts, in the shape of a lightning bolt and a handle with light blue gems, soaked in garlic as well.

The leader walks forward to the table and displays a scroll. Princess Bubblegum speaks up before the leader could, "Who are you and what do you want?" Marceline utters a animalistic sound and looks at Bubblegum. "Those are professional vampire hunters. These are the five who have stayed within my kingdom and are killing us. Its not a slaughter, but it has gotten my attention. Kill them all Bubblegum!" Bubblegum raises her hand to quiet Marceline and looks towards the leader who waits for the raging vampire queen to calm down. "My name is Exothas. I am the General of Baine's army and the personal leader of my group of vampire hunters. We come bearing a letter." A loud gasp is heard as mutters of the name Baine echo through these halls. "A god?" "THE Baine?" They all quiet down and wait for the soldier to finish.

"The almighty God of Justice, God of Storms, and God of Lightning, has sentenced the Vampire Queen, Marceline, to death for the murder of his family twenty years ago. He will arrive in ten days." Marceline puts her head down in her arms, as all the royalty stare at her with disbelief. "On a non-professional sounding note, Baine will be here for a fight with you Vampire Queen. As much as I want to kill you now, he requests that he personally deal with you when he arrives." He closes the scroll and his men begin to leave. "However, I will say this. We will not get involved with Baine's personal business here, but if you Princess Bubblegum, or any royalty get in his way, my army will be there to prevent any interruptions." Exothas leaves the halls, and a small tornado comes down, picks them up and carries them back to the God's realm.

Finn stands up and looks at Marceline with disbelief. "D-d-did you really slaughter that gods family?" Marceline looks at Finn and nods slowly. "It... It was long ago. I didnt know about eating red and this was just another night of feeding. I dont need to feed every night but I need a lot of blood to keep my thirst in check. The family quenced the thirst for a good week and after that nights feeding, I learned to drink red. So, I stalked his family at night while they were having a pic-i-nic. I killed his mother first, then the daughter, the older son, then I struck the youngest child with my claws, then his father fought me to save the younger son..." Tears fall from Marceline's eyes as she struggles to continue. "Then I killed the father, and before I could kill the youngest one a lightning bolt comes down and swoops him away. I thought he disappeared but apparently he was taken to the God's realm."

Marceline rushes out of the halls with her sunhat and flies back home. Finn runs behind her and runs into her house. Marceline is crying on her bed and Finn sits next to her. "Its ok Marceline. I am here for you." Marceline lays her head in his lap, tears still falling. "Its a God Finn. I don't know if even you can save me now." Finn coos Marceline softly. "Perhaps we can go to his realm and talk to him." Marceline rolls her eyes at her boyfriends attempts but nods. "Ok... Tomorrow hero." Finn and Marceline lay back on the bed and fall asleep, not knowing what lies tomorrow.

* * *

**Baine is a original character by me. He is somewhat based off of several different people, but for the most part he belongs to me. Baine is the name I always liked. Sauronbaine was my name in WoW, and several other things. Its just something ive grown accustomed to. I didnt make Sauronbaine as the God because I thought Baine sounded much better in this scenario. I chose Exothas for the name because he is my bestest friend that I have. He doesnt go to fanfiction and doesnt know his character is being used, so I took him. It sounds nice. The soldiers are pretty much Spartans who have trained in killing Vampires.**

**I would also like to apologize for my writing style. I always used paragraphs when I write and im sorry if it screws things up, but I will try next time to write a bit better for you viewers.**

**I guess I would like to give a shout out to Neverthrive for his stories. His Elder god of Chaos story insprired me to write some of this. Most of it was my work, but some of it came from him. Well the god part in a story came from him. I still would have went Vampire Hunter :P **

**Ok so Im going to update this tommorow(Day after thanksgiving), because well duh.. im hungry and food is more important then this story. I will also try to make the stories seem a bit longer for everyone as I think thats one of the problems here. I dontk now. Not many reviews about it. :P**

**As neverthrive pointed out, I had a flaw into my story about marcelines age and the turning. I changed that. I am the only one working on this fic, so I apologize for any major errors. Minor errors I can live with. So thank you never and thank everyone else for their reviews.**


	3. Enter Baine

**Ok so I had a great thanksgiving dinner, and will have more later tonight when my belly decides its hungry again :P Still havent had my pumpkin pie yet but I shall! So while I wasnt doing anything, I thought I would put up another chapter for everyone. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Approaching the Candy Kingdom, Finn and Marceline are hand in hand. They walk past the scenes of criminal activities in the streets and approach Princess Bubblegum's castle. They knock and wait as the doors swing open revealing the clean halls of the Kingdom with Peppermint Butler waiting. "This way Finn the Hero." Walking up the staircase to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, Finn assures Marceline that she will be fine. "Its ok Marceline. I'm sure we can fix the problem with the God." Marceline sighs and floats silently with her human partner as Princess Bubblegum opens up her doors. "Yes?"

Marceline keeps quiet and Finn looks at the Princess. "Do you know a way that we can go to the God's realm?" The Princess eyes Marceline then Finn sighing. She gives them a card with the symbol of a dragon. "This is the card needed to access the God's realm. Go to my bird, Morrow, and give him the card. He will take you up." Finn nods happily and runs with Marceline to the large eagle resting on his nest. The bird notices his favorite hero and nuzzles his hand. Noticing the card, the eagle puts the couple on his back and with a large gust of wind, he heads to the clouds.

Arriving at the Kingdom in the clouds, the bird throws them off and they scream thinking they are going to fall through the clouds to their death, but to their amazement the clouds are solid. Walking through the fluffy, pillow-like objects, they are stopped by two Amethyst crystal guards. "What is your purpose in the land of the God's?" Finn looks up at the two guardians and biting his lip. "We are here to speak to the God of Justice." They look at Marceline behind the human and nod. "You may enter, but she may not be welcomed here" Finn nods and looks at all the buildings.

On the left of the gate is a restaurant that serves all different kinds of meat. Fish, Poultry, Seafood, Chicken. Tons of meat on a fire, the aroma overwhelming the senses. To the right, a blacksmith prepares to make a shield out of crystal. It reflects the fire to every direction, covering the shack in a purple light. All the people are dressed lightly in white cloth around their shoulder and across the chest, with flowers lining their heads. Men, women and children just go about their daily business not paying attention to the two newcomers.

A playground where all the children go to play. A seesaw, a merry-go-round and a jungle gym, packed with kids ranging from all ages. Their parents all watching and talking with one another. Its a cheery place with no sign of crime, poverty, famine, or any sort of trouble. Finn and Marceline both look to the wonders of the God's realm and stop when they notice a shop with a Lightning Bolt flag.

They both gulp and enter the shack. They both gasp in shock at the large interior. Lined with targets the back wall is being used by the soldiers seen before. Archery, Spear Throwing and Stake throwing. Weaponry and Armor line the left and right walls. Spears, shields of many types, neck shields, knives, swords, crossbows. "The Craftsmanship is outstanding in here" Finn said quietly to his vampire girl. Marceline nods slowly still fearful. "Yes. It is very nice, though quiet scary" They both enter a room to the right of the black shack, and notice several new types of weaponry.

On the left wall of this room, are silver stakes while on the right is silver glaives. Toward the back of the room a pedestal is seen. Behind the glass are two weapons, a silver katana-like sword with a etched lightning bolt on the hilt. Upon closer inspection, Finn notices that its serrated on each side, with a amethyst crystal hilt. Lifting the glass, he lifts the sword and is astounded by how light the sword is. He touches his finger to the tip which immediately cuts his skin, bleeding softly. Marceline runs over and bandages the finger. "You ok Finn?" Finn nods and puts the sword back. Next to the sword is a different weapon. A crossbow with a ammo chamber. Upon closer inspection however, its not chambered for arrows as the strings are made of steel wire, and stakes are shown next to it.

Upon the left wall is a large bucket of liquid. Inside the clear bucket is several silver stakes. Finn leans over and sniffs the bucket, not quite putting his finger on the smell. He looks up towards the ceiling, is a picture of a family. A Husband, Wife, two sons and a daughter near a waterfall. Finn now knows whom lives in this room.

"Whom are you two?" Finn looks behind him and looks up towards the tall man. Easily 6' 4", the large man towers over the shorter human. Finn looks across the half naked man and notices a large triple scar running from his right eye, near the eyebrow, then continues down his face, misses the neck, then continues all the way down across his chest towards his left hip. The scar is red from the vampire toxin, but its not enough to turn him. Muscles line his whole body, as he has been toned into a killing machine. "Whom are you two?" Repeats the tall man. Finn opens his mouth. "I am Finn the Human and this is Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

Marceline floats from behind the human and stares into the face of the God of Justice, God of Lightning and God of Storm(s).

"Hello... Baine"

* * *

**So I was telling you I was going to try and make this story a bit... longer in each chapter.. then im like.. Hell na. I like to make suspense! :D**

**Alright so, I hope that my stories are pretty descriptive, and I hope you enjoyed the scene with the God's realm. I thought it might be nice to see how I picture a heaven tho I do not believe in god. Can any of you tell me what liquid is in that bucket? :) If you tell me, Ill give you a shoutout :D**


	4. Baines life and Finn's Parents

**Hello everyone. Im sorry that I didnt update yesterday, but I gave yall two chapters in one day two days ago. Plus yesterday was the day I wanted to relax, chill, and eat leftovers.**

* * *

_Hello... Baine._

Staring down into the faces of the two people before him, Baine steps into his room and opens a secret compartment behind the glass display case. He motions for the two to follow him, and they follow him into the new room. On the left of this large room is a bed, messily placed around. Smiling that a god could be so messy, Finn continues looking around the room. On the right, a large snake, easily 30 feet long and a good half a foot wide, is on another bed, quietly watching the two new comers, his tongue flickering out of his mouth. He yawns showing off large fangs, venom dripping out. The snake tucks his head back onto his body and continues to rest.

In the back of the room, cabinets line the walls as Baine opens one and pulls out a file. "So Finn the Human..." Baine scans the file. "Ah a orphan." Finn nods and steps over. "You know why we are here correct?" Baine smiles a bit and puts down the file. "Well, I hope its for milk and cookies." Baine smirks a sarcastic smile and nods. "Yes, I do know why you are here, and I cannot help you. I am not the one who called the sentence upon Marceline. The Cosmic Owl and Prismo are the elders and they called for her death 10 years ago. I took the job, but I was too young at the time to come down. So I waited here." Finn's mouth is held open in shock. "The Cosmic Owl? Why did he call upon her death?" Baine walks over to another cabinet and pulls out a file with Marceline on it. "Well, as you know she killed my entire family leaving me orphaned, but she has killed many as well. She and the Vampire race were a big part of the disappearance of the humans after the bomb exploded. Only you, my soldiers, and I survive." Finn looks at Marceline with a bit of fear and disgust, who has her head down in shame. "You might want to know this, but Marceline killed your parents."

Finn steps away from Marceline who looks at Finn. "Finn, please... I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would hate me." Finn glares at Marceline. "Tell me what?! That you murdered my real parents and didn't tell me for several years?! How dare you! I wouldn't have hated you, I would have been mad but you lied to me!" Marceline looks down as a tear drenches her left cheek. "Finn, your parents names were, Crystal and Travis. They died quickly, and without pain. She snapped their necks before feeding. They ran from Marceline with you in their arms, and they put you into a forest because they wanted you safe. They wrapped you in a leaf that would mask your human scent." Finn sighs and sits down upon the God's bed, head in his hands. "So they died saving me?" Baine nods and walks out of the room towards his display case.

"I have to admit" Baine takes his sword out as Marceline and Finn follow him, Marceline quieter then a mouse and Finn angry. "The Vampire girl has some guts coming into the God's realm. I mean the fact that her death has been ordered, its quite surprising she came. I am not a normal God Finn. I am actually mortal when I am in Ooo, however I am immortal in the Night-o-sphere and in this realm, but I do not intend on killing her here as that is not the warrior way." Finn snaps out of his anger and looks up at Baine. "Can you please spare her?" Baine smiles a bit and takes his sword out towards the target dummies in the main room in the shack. "As the God of Justice, I am allowed to disobey orders dealing with death, but, I will not disobey this order as I am still angry towards the Vampire for the death of my family. I may not show my anger here, but deep in my heart anger rises like magma in a volcano." Finn sighs and looks at Baine. "So, you are coming down to Ooo in ten days to fight her?" Baine shakes his head. "Despite the fact I like you, you do not have ten more days. Time passes faster in the God's realm. She only has two more days before my arrival." Finn's eyes go wide and stares at Baine.

"I will fight you with her." Baine smiles and nods. "Then you may die along side her, Finn the human, but I must say, I am looking forward to it. I do enjoy a good fight. If I die upon the battlefield, then I die with honor. I chose to be mortal instead of immortal because as a human, the fact I can die at any time, age or otherwise, is a gift that I cannot put into words easily. It is how I can hold onto my past and be who I am." Finn nods in understanding. "So your human Baine?" Baine swings his sword quickly into the target dummies neck and chops it in half. "Yes, I am a human with God like abilities. I control lightning and weather." Finn eyes light up at the fact he is not alone and continues the conversation.

"So, what is it li-" Finn gets cut off as Marceline drags Finn out of the shack, out of the God's realm and back to Ooo. "Marceline what the heck!" Marceline looks at Finn. "Um, Hello, my death is coming!" Finn nods. "Sorry, It's just Baine is human and it means a lot to know I am not the only one!" Finn remembers and glares at Marceline. "You are damn lucky I love you Marceline, but your lies have damaged this relationship." Marceline looks down and speaks softly. "I'm sorry Finn." Finn sighs and hugs his vampire girlfriend and kisses her lips. "I forgive you for killing my parents, but not for the lies."

Marceline nods and Finn takes her back to her home, in hopes to hide from Baine's wrath that approaches.

* * *

**Ok, so my thanksgiving was AWESOME! Leftovers was good too. For dinner last night I had Turkey and Gravy on bread. It was delicious.. and messy ;D**


	5. The Vampire Slayer

**Alright here is another addition to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~In the Realm of the God's~~~~~~~~~~~

Strapping on a light armor for his chest, Baine prepares for battle. Attaching several belts to each ankle and his waist he starts attaching stakes to these belts. Adding two of the repeating crossbows and a couple clips of ammo, Baine puts his sword in his sheath and walks out towards the edge of the large cloud. He begins to chant, _"Fulgur, Tempestatem. Nunc me vocare ad dirigendos procellas proelia vires." _A large, dark, ominous cloud appears on the edge of the realm. Lightning crackles through the sky, and thunder booms, shaking the land as Baine jumps into the center of the storm. Lightning crashes into Baine, feeling the raw power of the storm in his veins and he travels along a lightning bolt towards the ground and lands in the Candy Kingdom.

Surrounding the new comers, several candy citizens look in awe as Baine stands, lightning surging clearly around his whole body. He begins his walk up towards the castle, in search of the Vampire Queen and the human. Running up the castles walls, he lands on the balcony where Princess Bubblegum is whistling for the Whistling Choir Death Match Championship round three. The whistle stops abruptly as Baine looks towards the Princess. "Where is the Vampire Queen and her human?"

The Princess glares at the God and shakes her head. "I do not know, and even if I did I would not tell you. They are my friends and I will not give you any help towards their death or capture." Baine sighs and jumps off the balcony, gliding through the air out of the kingdom. He goes towards the Vampire kingdom in search of answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in Marceline's Cave~~~~~~~~

Finn and Marceline are seen in each others arms on the bright red couch, that Finn bought 5 years ago. Marceline's head on his chiseled chest, Finn stroking her hair, both watching a movie older then Finn. They see the bright lights as lightning surges through the midnight sky, and their house shake as thunder roars throughout the land. Rain begins to pour, as they curl up tighter together, hoping they can out last Baine's search.

The movie ends and Finn gets out of the couch to fetch food for the group, as they hear a knock on their door. Finn puts down the bowl of strawberries next to Marceline and he takes a peek out the window. "Its just Princess Bubblegum." He opens the door and a frightened Bubblegum runs into the house. "Baine came by and asked where you were. I didn't tell him, but he's on his way to the Vampire Kingdom." Marceline looks up and then at Finn. "Finn, I need to go save my people. It's my duty." Finn shakes his head and grabs Marceline into his chest. "No you cannot leave! He will kill you! He will kill your vampire kingdom as well when he kills you anyway!" Marceline pushes out of Finn's grip. "As the duty of Queen, I must help my people." Finn sighs loudly, grabs their weapons and follows the Queen to the Kingdom of the Vampires.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Vampire Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~

Baine steps through the cracks in the mountain near the Ice Kingdom. He walks along the thin path until he reaches the dim light of candles and lanterns. Caves, mud houses and log cabins line the kingdom as the Vampires go about their daily business. Doing a flip, he lands on his feet upon a log cabin and grabs a vampire by his throat. "Where is the Vampire Queen and her human pet?" The Vampire bares his fangs. "I will never tell you where the queen is! None of us will!" He roars alerting the nearby vampires to the danger.

With a quick jab of a stake, the vampire turns to ash, as Baine unsheathes his sword and flips off the log cabin as twenty vampires close in. With a smile, Baine lunges at the closest, impaling the heart, turning him into ash. Slash, hack, thrust, vampires one by one fall before the God, ash littering the ground. As the last one falls, Marceline calls out towards Baine. "Hey, leave my people alone you bastard!" She jumps off the ledge with her axe-bass in hand, swinging downwards towards the God. _CLANG! _The sword and Axe clash into each other, both fighting for dominance against the other, eyes locked on each other, each with hatred burning towards each other. With a push, Baine shoves his opponent backwards as Finn jumps down behind the God. Baine smiles, ready for the attack...

* * *

**Mwahaha, leaving you with this ending for now, so you must suffer the dramatic pause! AHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	6. The Final Chapter

**Behold... The Final Chapter!**

* * *

"Lets finish this Baine!"

With a lunge, Finn thrusts towards Baine's back who back flips onto Finn's sword and kicks Finn back into through a mud house's wall. Baine charges into Marceline, axe and sword clashing with the heat of hate. With a quick punch, Marceline is sent backwards while Baine leaps into the air bringing his sword downwards onto the Vampire Queens torso. Marceline dodges then trips Baine onto his stomach while she swings her axe down onto his head, who blocks the blow with a stake. Kicking her face once, Baine leaps onto his feet and delivers three quick blows into her face, then grabs her by the shoulders and tosses her a good ten feet through a wooden well, shattering the well, raining wood all over the ground.

Finn rushes over to Marceline as Baine does a quick round house into his chest sending him back to the mud house. Finn recovers quickly and leaps towards Baine who blocks the blow with his sword, and pushes Finn off of him. They begin to circle each other until Finn leaps into the air, swinging downwards while Baine sidesteps and slashes the back of Finn's thigh. Not deep enough to force the leg useless, blood flows down the thigh, awakening the Vampire Queen. She lunges at Finn, who tries to remove the Queen from him, and latches onto his leg, lapping up the delicious blood. Baine laughs a bit and kicks the Queen off of Finn, then leaps into the air, kicking her once more into the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Finn charges at the God who swings his sword around his back, blocking Finn's blow. Baine kneels, then turns swinging his sword, slashing Finn's cheek, who screams in pain, who jabs his sword into Baine's left foot. With a howl of pain, Baine uppercuts Finn's jaw, then kicks his chest throwing him into the well. Baine walks towards the Vampire Queen, forces her to kneel and raises his sword above her neck. Marceline looks up at the good, then back down at the ground, waiting for her sentence to carry out.

Before the blow could be done, Exothas bursts into the kingdom and runs up to Baine. "Sir, there is some evil force outside with a army! It seems to be a skeleton who wields some kind of Uunholy magic!" Baine nods and runs away from Marceline and Finn towards the new opponent.

~~~~~~~~~In the Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~

Marceline stumbles over to Finn who smiles at his girl. "Did we beat him?" Finn asks his injured mate. Marceline shakes her head. "No we didn't beat him. He was about to execute me when his general runs in telling him about a new opponent. Finn... The Lich is back." Finn's eyes go wide and tries to stand but falls back onto his butt. "Finn, you cannot fight the Lich now. You are no match in your state!" Finn tries to get up once more and he limps towards the entrance. "I must Marceline. It is my duty!" Marceline sighs at her foolish boyfriend but walks with the hero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Grassy Plains~~~~~~~~~~~

The Lich approaches the Candy Kingdom with a massive army of abominations. Large beings with razor sharp teeth in the shape of a cookie cutter, which can turn like a saw, with frog legs and arms shaped into praying mantis arms. The Lich leads the army as Baine runs in front of the Lich with a smaller force of solders behind him. The Lich looks at this human and smiles.

"Turn away human, before I destroy you and your pitiful army." Baine smiles and grabs his repeating crossbow and fires 10 stakes into the brains of these abominations behind the Lich. The Lich roars and draws a sword made out of Unholy magic and charges towards Baine. Baine takes his own sword out and dodges the slash from the Lich and calls down lightning. Lightning begin to fall towards Baine who's sword begins to grow in power from being infused with the electricity.

The Lich stares at the human and leaps once more at the God. _CLANG! _The swords collide sending sparks of green and blue across the battlefield. Abomination and Soldier clash behind the two beings, human arms and heads flying through the air, abomination limbs disintegrating into ash. _CLANG, BANG, CLANG, OOMPH! _The Lich punches Baine across the plains and flies at the God, who leaps into the air and punches the Lich into the ground. "What is your purpose here skeleton?" The Lich's and Baine's sword collide, both fighting for dominance. "I shall destroy all beings in Ooo, and become King of this pathetic world." Baine growls. "Ooo deserves to live you pathetic monster, and you shall now die." A lightning bolt crashes into the Lich's chest, sending him backwards as Baine leaps into the air, swinging his sword around as storm clouds begin to form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finn and Marceline~~~~~~~~~~

Finn and Marceline finally reach the edge of the plains where they see Baine and the Lich, and their respective armies, clash. Falling down onto the ground from injuries, Finn watches as a lightning bolt streaks across the sky into the Lich chest, and Baine summoning storm clouds. Marceline and Finn cling together as they watch the battle for Ooo's survival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Fight~~~~~~~~~~~

Storm clouds settle in the background as a cloud begins to swirl. Several twisters begin to form around Baine as the Lich leaps into the air and tackle Baine to the ground. With his sword out of his reach, Baine summons a lightning bolt sword to his hand as the Lich stabs downwards into Baine's brain. _CRACK!_ Sparks fly as the Unholy sword and the Lightning sword clash. With a powerful thrust of his hips, Baine sends the Lich into a twister, which begins to swing the Lich quickly. Summing his blade to him, Baine looks at the Lich who is flung towards the God. Aiming at his head, the Lich swings towards Baine who jumps, but gets caught in the side, blood flowing onto the ground. Baine falls onto the ground, holding his side. He reaches into his pocket and begins to coat gunpowder onto his wound. With a loud yell of pain, he ignites the gunpowder sealing his wound.

The Lich stands over the human with his sword raised. "Any last words, human scum?" Baine looks up at the Lich and smiles. "Yes, AD DEFANATUS AD BELLUA!" Several lightning bolts slam into the Lich's back, sending him to his knees as Baine rises to his feet. The three twisters begin to form into one giant tornado as Baine grabs the Lich and jumps into the large tornado. Both are being ripped apart due to Baine's wounds, however his more slowly, as Lightning crashes into the tornado, turning the swirling vortex into a lightning rod. With all the electricity inside the vortex, Baine holds onto the Lich who begins to claw at the God's chest, as Lightning finally strikes the pair, turning the Lich into ash and slowly healing the God. The Abominations all get struck by lightning, disappearing into ash as Baine falls into the ground with a thud. Exothas helps his God to his feet and cheers at the victory.

The God smiles at his General's enthusiasm and cheers with him. "Good job General, we have saved Ooo! Your army shall be given an awesome party when we return to the realm!" The General smiles and looks over the shoulder of Baine and notices Finn and Marceline watching on a nearby cliff. "Sir, the Vampire Queen and her pet human is over there." Baine nods and leaps over towards Marceline and the human who look up at the god. "Thank you Baine, for saving Ooo." Finn says towards the powerful being before him. "No problem human." Baine reaches for his sword and points the tip at the Vampire Queen. "Any last words, Marceline?" Marceline shakes her head and waits for the blow. Finn pushes Baine back and covers Marceline's body. "Leave her alone! I love her! She is my life, my love and my soul mate. Do not take your own brethren's love away from him!" Baine stands a bit shocked at the human. "You love this.. Vampire?" Finn nods and keeps staring into Baine's eyes. "She has made mistakes in her past and has lied to me, but I love her. She is not evil anymore. She is a really nice person. She doesn't even drink blood anymore except what I give her of my own. Please, let her live." Baine sighs as Marceline looks up at the god. "I am sorry Baine, for everything." Baine smiles. "A apology. Thank you." A lightning bolt streaks across the sky and takes Baine and his army away from the couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 day later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn and Marceline are seen in the Candy Kingdom, on a tree branch, where a party is thrown in honor of Baine and in happiness of the couple who are safe and sound. Sharing a kiss, Finn and Marceline cuddle with each other as they watch the citizens of the kingdom party hard. A lightning bolt strikes the ground as Baine appears. Finn looks down and waves. Baine leaps up onto the branch and unsheathes a sword. A claymore that crackles with electric power, and a bat etched on both sides of the sword and a hilt made of ruby. "I decided to give you a birthday present Finn. I made it myself." Finn blinks at the God. "Today's not my birthday" Baine laughs a bit. "It may not be your birthday that you normally celebrate, but it is the birthday of your real birth. It also incidentally is the same day you met Marceline. Marceline and Finn exchanges glances and hug tightly. "Thank you Baine for this gift and thank you for sparing her life and saving Ooo." Baine smiles as he stands to return to his realm. "It is not a problem Finn. Enjoy your life. I may be back in the future if I'm needed. Good luck." With that, Baine disappears into the clouds. Finn and Marceline hop down from their tree and return to Marceline's cave.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support. If you notice any problems in the chapter, please PM me and ill change it if neccesary. I work alone so its hard to catch my own mistakes. Just let me know and ill fix it up. **

**This is my final chapter and it MIGHT be my final AT story. I might do a story based off of this, where Finn and Marceline actually date and stuff, but I dont know. :) **


	7. Authors Note

**Ok, I havent decided when im going to do my final story for the series which is based off of Christmas.**

**If you have time PLEASE, **

**read all three stories before my christmas. It will make alot more sense this way.**

**Read the stories in this order:**

**Fall of the Hero**

**The Blood King rises**

**Marcelines Past, The God of Storms and the Vampire Hunter. **

**The main reason I ask is because the last two stories of the series play a Major/Minor part in the Christmas Story. It will probally anwser alot of unsolved questions/wants.. maybe not.**

**but I will say my Christmas Story will be... awesome ;)**

**so please, read these stories. Thank you.**


End file.
